what the conclusion wouldn't give me
by ElisabethReads
Summary: mostly tieng loose ends but also a little mystery from the black hole set about 8 years after black hole high conclusion


By Elisabethreads a/n please give it a chance it's my first non twilight story and I like it. Parings are vosie ,carshall , Lucas and random character I will make up later. It kind up ties up loose ends after the conclusion

How dreams make the world go round

Chapter one newly weds

She woke up with a start. It was the third night this week but what could she do? she surveyed her body for any cuts or bruises 'so far none' she thought until she reached her thigh there it was a giant v another encounter with was Josie lucky not only had she Gonne to a school that could only be described as black hole high but here she was waking up every night frightened and scarred she dint know what to make of it and frankly she wasn't about to tell her husband. They had only been married for a bout a month now; there was absolutely no need to worry him. in fact they where still on their honeymoon they where spending two months in Paris but Josie dint care they spent most of their time in their room anyway . As the novelty of their surroundings wore off soon after getting there they where more concerned with what lay under the sheets off the bed or in the shower, kitchen countertop, and indoor pool. Josie was loving her newlywed life but something was off she got up and walked to their in suite kitchen she opened the fridge and got the large tub of ice cream out their was big dent in it from the countless of nights she spent down here she heard steps behind her as a figure embraced her from behind she knew at once who it was.

"Josie it's the third night this week "Vaughn whispered into her ear "for once I want to be able to hold my wife uninterrupted till sunrise, is something wrong?" it was now or never of course she dint want him to worry but was it worth lying to him. Yes, yes it was worth it. Vaughn was very overprotective especially over his new wife. Vaughn and Josie had gone through a lot there was all of those trust issues in high school -which she would be bringing back if he ever found out but what where the possibilities of that ever happening- as well as being apart for a whole year getting randomly sucked into wormhole s every other day .Josie was never bad at lying and since this was a just a tiny whimsy half lie it wouldn't count right

"Vaughn I'm fine I've just been missing everyone a bit, but not enough leave my honeymoon with the world's greatest man" he cracked a smile at that

"Did I ever tell you that flattery is also the way to a mans heart" she shook her head no. "Well it is. "He leaned down to kiss his wife "and if your not tired it's also the way into a woman's pants" she whispered back "I'm never too tired for you" he carried her into the room bridle style and with that Josie forgot all about the strange dreams she's been having. she let down her hair and just enjoyed one of the many perks of being married.

_Four weeks later _

Josie wasn't feeling very good lately she was constantly sick. Vaughn was so worried he wanted to bring her to a doctor but Josie is so stubborn and she always got her way her libido had vastly increased as well in truth they wouldn't leave their room for hours at a time . All in all the couple was very happy they where sad to be leaving Paris but where glad to be going home. They missed everyone way to much I mean what they do with out z calming Josie down every 2 minutes back in high school how would they even be standing here together if not for Lucas never giving up on trying to find her Corrine and Marshall who meddle to the point where both where able to realize what they had.

"its our last night in paris,love and I'm taking you out" Vaughn said as he woke Josie up from her nap he did take her out for about an hour until she decided that shed much rather be in their hotel room and they rushed back

Well I guess you could say that it was their goodbye to Paris and boy did they go out in style .

Three hours later

Josie and Vaughn lay together in the bed they've been sleeping and doing other various activities in for the last two months they laid completely naked just wrapped in each others arms "Vaughn?" Josie asked as she laid her head on his chest. "Hmmmm" he said making her aware that he was listening

"I love you" he smiled this was Josie's way of saying goodnight and it made his heart soar.

"I love you too Josie always"


End file.
